


test fic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, honestly this is more for me than anything else, not make much sense, so they will, these are like REALLY short snippets man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he can never really stay, can he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 28





	test fic

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! so this is for an AU called starbound! i am giving you absolutely 0 context because. i will not lie. this is just for me to figure out how the fuck ao3 works

“why do you run?” bad asks. he’s thirteen going on fourteen and even with the crossbow aimed at his heart he hasn’t felt so much goddamn trust in years. he stares at the stranger that wears his scars like medals and tastes ash. he doesn’t have an answer.

that’s okay. bad doesn’t look like he wanted one anyways. (why do you always run? sapnap shouts at him, furious and tearful and soaked to the bone. dream releases the broken pieces of his mask and pulls him into a hug. if he closes his eyes and focuses

he can pretend that sapnap is the only one that’s shaking.)

* * *

“stay,” tubbo says. it’s late, maybe around november if dream had to hazard out a guess. the only sounds in the room come from the gentle humming of the engines and his own breathing. he wants to say yes so fucking badly, wants to melt into his little 

brother’s arms and hang over tommy’s bed and step on techno’s cape. he wants to sing shitty campfire tunes with wilbur and barge into phil’s room, to pull george into sketchy marketplaces to make fun of the displays. he thinks of sapnap and the crystal that 

practically burns in the back of his pocket and knows that he can’t.  _ i’m sorry, _ he wants to say. _ i love you. i just found you. i don’t want to go again. i’m not sure if i can.  _

"sorry, turbo,” is what he ends up with, ruffling tubbo’s hair with a melancholy smile. “got a whole world to explore. you’d grow sick of me anyways.” he doesn’t think about how tubbo clung into him and sobbed the last time they met. doesn’t think about 

the years that he missed and the ones he wants to see. he peels away from tubbo’s side and pretends it doesn’t feel like driving a knife between them, slipping off to find sapnap. there’s no trace of the conversation in the morning. dream can't bring himself

to look tubbo in the eyes for a week. 

-   


"stay with me," george mumbles, half asleep and practically boneless against dream's shoulder. eret wolf whistles at them across the counter and dream tries very hard not to think about punting the newly inaugurated king. 

"you're so annoying," he complains, digging out an arm to give eret the finger. he doesn't say no. (he wakes up four hours later to a crick in his neck and the sound of laughter. dream ducks his head into george's hair and smiles.)


End file.
